


This feels like falling in love

by just_a_blurryface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, a bit of angst?, and get confused later, lots of kisses, they don't know how to deal with their own feelings, they play in a short movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_blurryface/pseuds/just_a_blurryface
Summary: Zayn and Liam have been best friends since they were five years old. They were always really close.Everything changes when they have to kiss for a short movie Louis’s sister is making for uni. The feelings they’ve never felt towards each other, surface and they’re not so good at coping with them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	This feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve recently watched this Canadian movie “Matthias and Maxime” and I got inspired. Honestly the whole time I was watching it I was thinking what a good ziam fic this would make. So I kinda wrote it? 
> 
> The fic is loosely based on the movie though because only a few scenes are inspired by it (mostly the whole making a short movie thing with boys kissing) but I hope you’ll like it. 
> 
> Also go and watch the original movie as well, it’s really good! 
> 
> And since English is not my first language there might be lots of mistakes so beware. 
> 
> Enjoy! X
> 
> (The title was taken from Ed Sheeran’s song “Kiss me”)

“I really need some of you to play in my short movie. It’s a brief role, you don’t have to learn much lines. Please help me” Louis’ little sister looked at them with hope in her eyes.

“Nobody wants to play in your stupid movie. Stop harassing my friends” said Louis. He appreciated his sister’s passion for making movies and was very proud of her getting into uni to train to be a real director one day, but harassing his friends to star in her movie? Hell no. 

“I’m not asking you, Louis, so shut up” she answered. Niall giggled in the back of the room, while Harry only shake his head at his boyfriend’s attitude. Liam was sitting on the little couch in the middle of Louis and Harry’s living room looking very excited. Zayn, who was sitting next to him, no as much.

“What is it about? I’m excited to hear” Liam said to Phoebe with a smile. Louis groaned next to Harry.

“Stop encouraging her, Payno. Or she’ll have us all play in a musical next” he said.

“Not that you would protest ” laughed Harry.

“Shut up” Louis hushed him embarrassed.

“It’s just a short scene of two boys. Originally it was supposed to be two girls as the main characters but Kate and Amy bailed on me again. I don’t understand why they don’t like to play in my movies. The first one they’ve done was really good” she sighed.

“I’ll do it” Liam said with a big smile on his face. 

“She didn’t even tell us the plot and you’re already agreeing, Leeyum?” Zayn looked at him with a teasing smile.

“I don’t need to know the plot, I want to help the young artist here” he tried to wink at Phoebe, who just laughed at him.

“Artist is a really big word here, Liam” said Louis.

“Great!” Phoebe attacked Liam with a hug, ignoring her brother’s comment. “You’re the best!”

“Glad I can help, really” he smiled hugging her back.

_Of course Liam agreed to this_ , thought Louis. 

“Right, you have your amateur actor here, you can go now” Louis was fast to rush Phoebe out of his flat. He really just wanted to spend some time with his mates, drink some beer. Not take care of his younger sister and her stupid ideas. 

“But Lou, I need another person. I said the scene with **TWO** boys, not one…” Phoebe argued, looking expectantly at the rest of the boys. One of them had to agree, she didn’t have that much time to organize an audition for someone to play the other part.

“It’s not my problem, Phoebe. You really should go.”

“Lou, stop being rude to your sister. She’s our guest” Harry reprimanded him.

“But love...” Louis started.

“And I’ll be the second one playing in your movie” Harry beamed at her.

“What? Harry, what the fuck?” Louis looked at him with betrayal in his eyes.

“Are you serious?” Phoebe asked at the same time. “That would be so amazing!”

“Of course, love” said Harry. Louis was still sitting next to him shocked. Why would he betray him and help his sister? It’s just a stupid movie, she can find someone else to play. 

“Oh my God, it’s gonna be so amazing, you’ll see!” Phoebe was so excited. “I need to go and rewrite some parts of the script then.”

“Yeah, you better go” Louis agreed. “And no more casting my friends or my **BOYFRIEND** for your stupid movies!”

“Relax, brother. They’re gonna be the stars!” She giggled taking her bag from the couch. “I’ll text you the time and address of the set soon” she looked at Liam and Harry, who only nodded. She took her stuff and went to the door.

“Bye, Phoebe!” Harry shouted after her. The rest of the boys grunted their goodbyes as well. 

“I can’t believe you two agreed to do this.” Louis looked at Liam and Harry in disbelief. “She won’t leave you alone now”.

***  
It turned out Phoebe has actually left them alone to the point Liam forgot he actually agreed to play in Louis’ little sister’s short movie. He was reminded of if a week later in a bar the five of them went to. It turned out to be a bit of a tradition for them to come to a bar on a Friday night after the long week of working. Liam and Louis worked together in a record label helping out with production and Fridays were something they were waiting for. Same as the rest of the boys, Zayn doing graphics for some magazine and doing his own art on the side, Niall with his work as a music teacher in high school and finally Harry and his beloved bakery. He was the most tired, having to get up at the brink of dawn most days, but happy to join the group for a couple of pints.

After a few beers, the lads were a bit buzzed. That’s when Louis got his brilliant idea to nag Zayn about doing karaoke. The bar they went to was always open for karaoke but Fridays and the weekends were when it was the most popular. Occasionally a few of them would get up on a mini stage made in a centre of the bar and sing some old classics. For Zayn to do that, he had to be really wasted.

“You won’t do that, Malik. You might have a great voice, but you’re too scared to actually do karaoke” Louis said taking a sip from his beer.

“You wanna bet?” Zayn challenged him. Yeah, he was a bit scared of singing publicly but he had a few beers and he really thought he could do this tonight.

Louis only laughed at him, raising his eyebrows “Sure” he said.

“What do you wanna bet?” Zayn asked raising his eyebrows as well. He was getting so competitive tonight. Liam looked at him unbelievingly. Niall only laughed next to Louis, waiting for the show to happen.

“If I win and you don’t sing, you’ll take Harry’s part in Phoebe’s movie.” Louis challenged him. “But…” Louis continued. “I have to be the one to pick your song” he smiled mischievously. Zayn only laughed at him nodding.

“But I really wanna play in Phoebe’s movie, Lou” Harry protested.

“You don’t wanna. Believe me, darling” Louis glanced at him.

“Fine” Zayn agreed. “And if I really go up there and sing you owe me 50”.

“50? You value yourself too high, Zayner” Louis said. “But I’m confident I’m gonna win, so deal.” He reached his hand out in Zayn’s direction.

“Deal” Zayn shake his hand looking very determined. 

Louis very happily came up to a guy responsible for the karaoke tonight and put Zayn’s name in. He came back with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“You’re going down, Malik” he said reaching for his drink.

“Oh, I think I need another drink for this” Niall said getting up. “I’m bringing you guys pints too. Especially you, Zayner” he laughed waking away.

Liam looked at Zayn anxiously. Was he really going to do this? He hated being in the centre of attention, especially in front of so many people. Zayn only smiled at him tightly, looking nervous already. Liam reached to him and put his arm around Zayn, giving him a bit of comfort. Zayn leaned into the touch. Liam always knew how to help his nerves. 

There were four people singing before it was Zayn’s turn. In the meantime, Niall came back with the beers. Zayn drank his up almost immediately before getting up to get onto the mini scene. 

“Yeah, Zaynie!” Niall shouted after him.

“You’ve got this!” Liam encouraged him. Zayn only smiled at him tightly. Suddenly he really didn’t want to do this. And why was everyone looking at him like that?

He got to the centre of the bar, the person before him just finishing their song. He had no idea what song Louis has chosen for him and the guy in charge wouldn’t tell him either. Damn it, Louis. 

It finally was his turn to get on stage. He nervously stood in the centre of it and looked at the monitor. It read “Wannabe” by Spice Girls. Great, just great, Zayn thought. He looked up finding Louis’ eyes in the crowd. He was smirking at him mischievously. Zayn only narrowed his eyes at him. Then looked through the whole bar and noticed just how many people have come there tonight. He really didn’t want to do this. But a bet is a bet. At least Zayn won’t be as broke after this. Finally, his eyes found Liam’s warm ones and he suddenly felt much better.

The beat came so quickly, Zayn didn’t really register the words coming up into the monitor. The crowd started to sing a bit which made Zayn actually bring the mic to his lips and start the song in a quiet voice. He got about two verses out before he froze again feeling the eyes of the crowd on him. He won’t do this, he really can’t. His anxiety wouldn’t let him do this. He started to slowly panic, coursing Louis in his head. Of course he got drunk and had to agree to the stupid idea of Louis’. He won’t be any richer after this, will he? 

He was just about to leave the mic and get out of the stage when he felt someone taking the mic out of his hand and leading the chorus, followed by the little crowd. He looked up and saw Liam smiling at him widely while singing. Zayn couldn’t believe he actually came up and sang this stupid song just because Zayn’s nerves wouldn’t let him do this. But Liam was always like this. They knew each other since they were five years old. Zayn’s family moved to Wolverhampton where he met Liam in pre-school. Since then, they have never been apart and Liam was always there to help Zayn out and vice versa. They were like brothers, always together. They even decided they were gonna move to London for uni together because they couldn’t bear the idea of being apart in different cities for at least a few years. When they’ve met Louis, Harry and Niall on the first week of uni, they actually thought Zayn and Liam were a couple with how close they seemed. They explained to them that they’re best friends since they were little, but sometimes the lads still look at them like they don’t entirely believe it. So what if Liam has a girlfriend? Louis thinks he looks at Zayn more lovingly than at her. Or maybe Louis just hates her.

By the time Liam sings the second chorus, the crowd is singing loudly with him. Who knew such a classic 90s song would bring such a party in a small bar. Louis’s gotta be proud of himself. 

Zayn only looked up at Liam in amazement while he sang another verse. He put his arm around Zayn and tried to get him to join but Zayn just shake his head and smiled at Liam widely. He survived the rest of the song in Liam’s arms, his nerves leaving his body almost entirely. 

After the song ended and the crowd gave Liam big applause, the boys got off the stage. 

“Yeah, Payno! You’ve killed it!” shouted Niall hugging Liam close as soon as they came back to the booth they were previously sitting at. 

“I think somebody just lost though!” Louis laughed patting Zayn on the back. “I told you so, Zaynie” 

“Shut up, Louis” Zayn narrowed his eyes at him. “You picked a shit song, it’s your fault.”

“Liam didn’t seem to hate it” giggled Harry, obviously choosing his boyfriend’s side in this whole bet. 

“Oh, yeah. I really enjoyed it! It was fun” beamed Liam. “I just wished you joined me, Zaynie” he looked at Zayn warmly. 

“No, thanks” Zayn replied.

“Well, now…” started Louis. “You’ve just won one of the leading roles in Phoebe’s movie, Zayner! Congrats!” he laughed. Niall was so drunk he was losing it in the background. If looks could kill, Zayn would have had Louis murdered a minute ago. 

All he replied was “I need another drink” while he made his way to the bar. 

***  
Zayn and Liam got to the place Phoebe told them about via text earlier this week, on a Wednesday afternoon. It turned out to be a small flat of one of Phoebe’s friends. She said it had the exact vibe she needed for the movie. They got inside and met Phil who welcomed them warmly. Phoebe was in the living room preparing the set, while Phil led them to the kitchen to offer them something to drink. 

“So… You’ve done this before?” asked Phil after he gave the glasses of water to the both of them.

“No, we’re such amateurs” admitted Liam. “But Phoebe said there won’t be too many lines so I hope I’ll do good”.

“Yeah, same” said Zayn.

“Oh, I didn’t mean the acting. I mean the whole scene you’re doing” Phil looked at them suspiciously.

“We don’t know much about the scene to be honest” said Zayn taking a sip of the cold water. He has been a bit nervous all day because of this movie but since Liam was there with him, he felt much better. 

“Oh… interesting” Phil said quietly.

“Why? Is the scene really hard?” asked Liam. He wanted to do good on the set today. He knew how much it meant to Phoebe to have them here to help her.

“It may turn… hard” Phil only giggled. “It’s a kissing scene”.

Zayn and Liam looked at each other and froze. Really? That was the scene? Why has no one told them before? But does it really matter though? They’ve already agreed to do this. They can’t let Phoebe down.

“So have you then? Kissed before?” asked Phil. 

Liam thoughts came rushing back to when they were 14 at a party of the guy from their year. Since his parents went away for the weekend, he had thrown a big party and everybody got a bit crazy that night. They ended up playing the bottle, definitely a bit buzzed on a hard liquor they’ve found in Tom’s father’s office. It happened so quickly. One minute they were sitting down to play, the next he had Zayn’s unsure lips on his own. He still remembers how soft Zayn’s lips were and how Liam very inexperiencedly kissed him back. They were out of breath pretty quickly, looking at each other close. A moment later they were lying on the floor laughing hard at what they’ve just done. Still to this day not one of them has admitted it had been their first kiss with another person ever. That’s probably why Liam remembers it so clearly, right? 

Liam cleared his throat looking up at Zayn. He immediately knew Zayn has just remembered the same thing. They smiled softly at each other. The air around them shifted a bit. Suddenly Liam didn’t feel as confident about his role in this movie. 

“I’ll take it as a yes… “Phil said looking from Liam to Zayn. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m gonna go help Phoebe then”. And just like that, he exited the kitchen, leaving Liam and Zayn still in their own thoughts. 

“We don’t have to do this, Leeyum” Zayn said after a while of silence. “Jen wouldn’t probably like it much, huh?”

Jen, right. How could Liam have totally forgotten about his girlfriend in all of this? How will she feel if she sees the movie and her boyfriend is there kissing his best friend? They really shouldn’t do this. This is such a bad idea. But they’ve already agreed to help Phoebe and Liam didn’t want to let her down. Once again, he’s simply too nice to everyone. Of course he won’t say no to Louis’ sister. 

He looked up at Zayn at the same moment Phoebe came into the kitchen.

“You ready, boys?” her smile faded when she saw their shocked and a bit panicked faces. “Are you okay?”

Liam looked at Zayn who only sent his way a questioning look. Liam smiled softly at him. They will be okay, right? They’re best friends, they will survive anything. And besides, they did kiss before, it shouldn’t be so bad to do this ten years later, right? And Jen? Liam decided he won’t let her watch the movie ever. Just in case. 

“We’re great. Should we start?” Liam smiled up at Phoebe. Zayn put a hand on Liam’s shoulder smiling softly. 

They will be okay. 

***  
They were sitting on the grey couch, which has been moved to the centre of the room just for the sake of the scene. The small camera attached to the stand was in front of the couch. Phoebe looked through the camera’s settings narrowing her eyes. She really wanted to catch the scene perfectly. Zayn and Liam were sitting on the couch, now dressed in different t-shirts than they came in wearing. Zayn was supposed to wear a black shirt and Liam- white. It was all about the contrast, Phoebe said to them a few minutes earlier. She had explained the scene to them just moments before. It wasn’t hard, it didn’t have any lines at all. The only thing they were supposed to do there was kiss. It was easy, right? Why was it making both of them more and more nervous then? 

Liam glanced unsure to his right. Zayn was sitting straight, already looking at the camera. His hands were shaking a bit. Liam couldn’t blame him, his legs won’t stop shaking either. Why was he so nervous again? He leaned to Zayn and touched his trembling hands and squeezed them lightly. Zayn momentary looked up at him confused. Liam smiled at him softly hoping Zayn understands he just wants to ease his nerves. His own as well. Zayn sighed slowly and smiled tightly at the boy. They can do this, right? They will be okay. 

“Okay, camera is ready” Phoebe said startling the boys a bit. “Are you ready?”

Zayn and Liam only nodded, letting go of each other’s hands and sitting straighter on the couch.

“You know what to do, right?” Phoebe asked them.

They nodded again, too nervous to actually speak up. 

_This is not a big deal_ , Liam tried to calm himself down. _We’ve done this before. We’re fine._

“Okay then” she looked at the camera again. “And… action!” Phoebe pushed the button on the camera and moved away.

Shit, it’s really happening. They’re really doing this.

After a long minute of looking into the camera lenses, which really felt like an eternity, Liam shifted a bit to Zayn’s side and nervously looked at him. He didn’t really know if the actual characters of the movie should be nervous and scared but they sure as hell were. 

Zayn looked up as well, seeming even more nervous than Liam. 

This is stupid, they’re best friends. They can do this.

Liam could feel Phoebe’s eyes at them, almost rushing them to actually get into it and kiss. But they needed a bit of time still. They looked each other in the eyes, still unsure. Zayn’s breath got a bit shaky when he touched Liam’s hand for the second time today. Liam smiled at him softly and leaned in. They got really close, still looking at each other’s eyes. Even though they were still nervous, looking at each other helped them get calmer. They’ve almost forgotten the camera was now pointed up close to their faces. 

_Just like ten years ago_ , thought Zayn, _I just need to lean a bit closer._

But he still couldn’t get himself to do that. Why? It’s just a stupid kiss between mates. It doesn’t mean anything. Why was he so nervous about it then? And since when has Liam’s eyes been so beautiful? 

The kiss was unexpected, just like ten years ago, even though both of them knew this was gonna happen. They’ve still got surprised when their lips touched lightly. Liam’s hand was now touching Zayn’s cheek, trying to deepen the kiss. Zayn opened his mouth a bit to let Liam in, his heart was beating like crazy and he didn’t know what it meant. Liam tasted really sweet, he hasn’t noticed this before. But he felt himself craving the taste more and more. He got even closer to Liam now. Their bodies touching in most places, intertwined in a kiss. Zayn shuddered when their tongues touched for the first time. This he definitely didn’t remember from ten years ago. But it’s a good feeling. He wanted it even more now.

Liam made a surprised sound when Zayn kissed him even deeper. He felt himself getting almost out of breath but he wanted to keep going, needed to keep going. Why did kissing Zayn felt so good? Was it like this ten years ago? Liam couldn’t really remember, Zayn’s tongue making him almost forget his own name at that moment. 

Both of them forgot they were kissing for the movie. They didn’t hear Phoebe shouting “cut” halfway into their kiss. They weren’t paying attention to their surroundings but the feeling they were sharing. 

They ended the kiss only because they’ve got out of breath. Their faces were still very close. They looked into each other’s eyes smiling softly. Liam released a nervous breath, Zayn’s hands almost stopped shaking. The warm feeling surrounded their bodies. Zayn giggled quietly looking at Liam’s expression. Liam only shrugged and just like then years ago, started to laugh. Zayn joined him in a second, still holding Liam’s hand. Million questions came up in Liam’s mind, but he muted them for now. He was feeling really amazing and didn’t want this moment to end. 

They were okay. Right?

***  
It turned out they weren’t really okay. Everything seemed okay, but it wasn’t. Something between them has shifted and Liam couldn’t figure out what. He had been afraid the kiss would affect their friendship and now it has. They haven’t seen each other much the following week, claiming they both were swamped with work. They exchanged a few texts, like they always do, sending each other stupid memes or cool art they’ve seen on the streets, but it all still have seemed a bit out of place. They tried to be normal, tried to be okay, but they’ve both failed. 

Liam kept coming back to the kiss they’ve shared almost every day. He couldn’t figure out why the kiss felt so different than the one they’ve had when they were 14. Why had it felt like something more? Almost like the feeling he had when he first got to kiss Jen almost a year ago.

He wanted to come back to the week before and simply be best mates with Zayn again. Not the best mates who kissed passionately and now can’t really function together, can’t meet up because every touch, every look reminds them of the kiss they’ve shared. 

This shouldn’t matter. Liam’s got a girlfriend who he loves very much. Why is he thinking about his best mate more than about her then?

He almost didn’t hear Louis entering the studio where he was supposed to mix up the new vocals they’ve got form the new artist they had started to work with the other day. Liam looked up at his friend, still so caught up in his own thoughts that he hasn’t heard the question Louis had asked him.

“Hmm?” he looked at him questioningly. 

“I was asking about tonight. You’re coming, right?” Louis asked. 

“Where?” 

“The bar? It’s Friday?” Louis looked at Liam confused. 

“Oh…”

Right, it really was Friday. 

“I don’t know, Lou.” Liam started. Louis looked at him weirdly wanting him to continue.

“Will Zayn be there?” he asked after a while.

“Of course he will be. What the fuck, Liam? He’s always there. And so are you.” Louis looked at him suspiciously. What has gotten into this boy today? Or this whole week, really?

“Umm-“ Liam looked nervous all of the sudden. “I don’t think I’ll be joining you tonight. Sorry.”

“Why? You’re acting really weird, Payno”

“I just don’t feel so good” he quickly came up with a lie. “You guys go and have fun for me.” 

Louis was still looking at him suspiciously. Does he know Liam is lying? They’ve known each other for a few years now but only Zayn could really tell when Liam was telling a lie.

“Okay, fine” Louis said finally. “Your loss then.” 

Liam was acting so weird, what is going on? He almost never misses their Friday nights out. 

Louis sat on the chair next to Liam. They needed to finish the job quickly if he wanted to make it on time for the bar. He side looked at Liam again. The boy was now looking at his lap, deep in thoughts. 

“Play me the last part again?” Louis asked him. 

Liam clicked on the file and the soothing woman’s voice filled the studio once again. 

He was thinking about Zayn too much. It shouldn’t be such a big deal to meet up on a Friday night. The thing is, Liam didn’t really trust himself when it came to Zayn right now. He was afraid he might want to kiss him again when he sees him. And this was something best mates definitely didn’t do, right?

It seemed like they weren’t okay after all... 

***  
Sitting in their regular booth in a bar as four and not five people was weird. They rarely do this and Liam not being there made everyone feel a bit under the weather. Zayn hasn’t stop thinking about him this whole week. He was dreading tonight but at the same time he was really excited to see Liam again. His body seemed to want that a lot. 

“Wait, once again, why isn’t he there?” asked Niall. He was sitting next to Zayn, drinking his second beer. The atmosphere just wasn’t the same without Liam. They often joked and said Liam is the “daddy” of the group being the most responsible one and Louis even started teasing him that if he wasn’t on their nights out they would be able to finally get loose. But now that Liam wasn’t there, they weren’t having such a good time.

“He said he didn’t feel well.” Louis answered. “Bullshit if you ask me”.

“Lou, stop. He really might be feeling poorly. Maybe I should make him my chicken soup tomorrow?” wondered Harry, sitting next to his boyfriend.

“Oh, believe me, he’s not sick. He just acts weird.” Louis looked at Harry for a moment. “He even asked me if Zayn would be coming tonight. Like he wouldn’t…”. 

Zayn momentary looked up from his pint and looked at Louis who sat opposite him.

“What?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, he just seemed weird. The whole week actually.” said Louis. “Hey, what happened when you were filming Phoebe’s movie?” he asked looking at Zayn.

“Nothing” Zayn answered quickly, taking a sip of his beer. Harry raised his eyebrows at him and looked at the rest of the boys. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me, mate” said Niall nudging Zayn’s arm. 

“Did you two enjoyed acting then?” asked Louis suspiciously. 

“I guess...” Zayn looked down at his lap. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? They kissed because that was in the script of the movie. Nothing else. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about it in front of his mates. He and Liam were okay, nothing has changed.

“What did you have to do then?” Louis continued his investigation.

Zayn looked up at him again. His hands started shaking a little. 

_Just a kiss_ , he reminded himself. _It meant nothing._

“Umm…” he started, “We kinda had to… kiss?” he cleared his throat. He really needed another beer. Or maybe something stronger to get him out of his thoughts of Liam and the kiss they’ve shared. Why thinking about it still made him feel warm all over?

“Oh…” Harry started. All three of them looked a bit shocked, they definitely didn’t expect such a scene in a short movie of Louis’ sister.

“What was Phoebe trying to film then? A porno?” scoffed Louis. “This girl, I swear…” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t what you think, Lou. They wouldn’t let them film stuff like that for uni” said Harry. 

“It was just one scene actually. With the kissing, I mean” Zayn said quietly, still nervous all of the sudden. “Not a big deal” he finished.

“Yeah, it’s not like you two haven’t kissed before” laughed Niall. “Remember how we all thought Zayn and Liam were a couple when we met them at uni?”. Harry and Louis laughed with him.

“Good times” said Harry with a big smile. Even Zayn smiled a little. 

Yeah, he shouldn’t be overthinking the kiss which happened over a week ago. They did their part of the movie and that’s it. Nothing to overthink about. They were okay, right? 

Why then Zayn’s heart sink a bit when he thought of Liam again? 

***  
Liam missed Zayn. He missed him so much. It’s been two weeks since their kiss on the set of Phoebe’s movie and they still haven’t been back to normal. They didn’t talk much. They both seemed to ignore each other. It was just easier. If they didn’t have to see each other, they won’t be thinking about what happened, right? 

It had an opposite effect on Liam though. He still couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn and about those new feelings he discovered. He still didn’t know what they meant. He enjoyed kissing Zayn, but Zayn was just his best friend. Why did the kiss feel so real then? He couldn’t forget how soft Zayn’s lips were when he kissed him deeply. Even when he was sitting in his living room holding his girlfriend close while they were supposed to be watching a movie, he was still thinking of Zayn. 

Jen figured out why Liam was in such a weird mood lately a few days later. Niall ran into her on the street one morning and casually mentioned the kiss Zayn and Liam shared for Phoebe’s movie. She knew they were best friends for forever but it didn’t stop her from doubting her boyfriend’s sexuality at times when she saw him with his best mate. Are all of the “mates” this close? Liam has always said they were like brothers though and she believed it, he seemed to believe it too. Why then after having heard about the kiss, did she have doubts about Liam? 

***

The plan was simple- get Liam and Zayn in one place so they can figure their shit out. It didn’t take long to decide what Harry and Louis had to do in order to help their mates. 

It was noon on a sunny Thursday when Louis dragged Liam to Harry’s bakery for launch. They almost never do that, the bakery is quite far from the record label they work for. But Louis said something about Harry being mad at him all morning and really wanting to see him. They took the cab and after a long twenty minutes ride, they finally entered the bakery. There weren’t so many people here at that hour, Harry’s bakery wasn’t really serving launch, just some pastries and coffee. Louis started to look for Harry almost immediately, it didn’t take long. The curly-haired lad was standing by the register talking to someone. 

“Harold!” Louis smiled widely at him. Harry looked up trying to look shocked to see them both.

“Louis. Why are you here?” he tried to say in a threatening voice, narrowing his eyes. Louis noticed he tried so hard not to burst out of laughter at this moment.

At the same time the person Harry was talking to turned around. And it happened to be Zayn. Liam stopped in his tracks a bit shocked to see his best mate. How could Liam not recognize him right the second he got into the bakery’s door? After all, he was the one Liam was thinking about all the time lately.

“Zayn” Liam whispered. Zayn only smiled softly, a bit shocked to see the two lads in the bakery. Was that why Harry asked him to meet up?

“We need to talk. Please?” Louis said to Harry, trying to discreetly show him they needed to leave Zayn and Liam alone. 

“Fine” Harry sighed and told Louis to follow him to the back of the bakery. Liam looked at them go and realized his breath nervously. Why was he nervous standing in front of his best mate? 

Zayn looked good though, Liam had to admit that. They haven’t really seen each other since acting in Phoebe’s movie and only now Liam realized just how much he’s missed him. Zayn looked really beautiful in his black ripped jeans, white t-shirt and soft hair with no product in them. It was getting long now, a few strands falling into his eyes. He had always loved how soft Zayn looked with his hair like this. He smiled widely at his own thoughts.

Zayn chuckled in front of him, happy to finally see Liam.

“Long time no see, huh?” joked Liam nervously. 

“Yeah” Zayn smiled looking at Liam through his long lashes. Why did this sight take Liam’s breath away all of the sudden?

“Come on then” Zayn opened his arms for Liam to come closer. Liam smiled at him and hugged him tightly releasing a breath he didn’t even notice has been holding before. This felt good, amazing really, to be in Zayn’s arms again. He missed him so much. And he smelled so good too.

They hold each other close for a long minute. After the hug ended they looked each other in the eyes and everything seemed to be okay again. Liam pushed the thoughts of how they have looked at each other’s eyes just before they kissed a few weeks ago too, out of his mind. They ended up laughing softly standing in the middle of the bakery in east London. Everything seemed to shift between them, they were getting back to normal and Liam loved that. No more awkward silence or ignoring each other’s texts because of some stupid kiss, right? 

***  
Liam decided to go to the bar with the boys the following day. He felt really good after the meeting with Zayn yesterday. They seemed to be okay again and Liam was really excited to be back with the pack of his friends on a Friday night. 

He felt a weird need to look good tonight though. He didn’t want to admit he wanted to look good for Zayn. He just wanted to look good, that’s it. He opted for light washed jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket to give his look a bit of an edge. Zayn would like this, right? 

An hour later Liam was sat in the booth in his usual spot, which of course was next to Zayn. The atmosphere between them wasn’t awkward anymore. Liam felt a bit tense though and he couldn’t pinpoint why. He shrugged to himself and took a sip of his beer feeling the warmth coming off of Zayn. The booth wasn’t as cramped but their tights were almost touching anyway. All of the sudden it was the only thing Liam could think about. Why was Zayn sitting so close to him? Were they always like this?

Louis looked at him questioningly, wrapping his arm around Harry  
.  
He looked down at his lap and drank the rest of the beer in one go. He needed to stop thinking about Zayn. He really did. How could he have done this before? Just sit next to his best mate and enjoy the night without his thoughts going back to how soft Zayn’s lips were? Especially when he was watching Zayn telling some stupid story from work to the rest of the boys. 

Why was Zayn driving him crazy all of the sudden? Why were his hands tingling as if Liam might try to do something stupid like putting his hand on Zayn’s tight? None of his thoughts made sense now. He didn’t know what to do, how to react to them. 

He stood up suddenly. All of the boys’ eyes were on him in an instant.

“I…” he started. “I need to go for a smoke” he said finally. He didn’t smoke as much lately, but a few cigarettes were always somewhere on him, just in case he needed to calm his nerves. And that’s definitely what he needed right now. A good smoke and getting smashed after

He left through the entrance of the bar quickly and decided to lean on the nearest wall. His hands were shaking a bit and he couldn’t find his cigarettes for a long moment. Finally, when he lighted up and breathed in the cigarette he felt his nerves calming a bit. 

He decided he was really fucked. He shouldn’t have come to the bar tonight, he clearly can’t be this close to Zayn without doing something stupid. He wished everything was okay between them but it wasn’t. Zayn acted pretty normally, he didn’t seem to be freaking out about the kiss the way Liam still has. Why has he even agreed to play in Phoebe’s short movie? They wouldn’t have this problem then. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear someone walk up to him. He jumped when a hand touched his arm. And there he was. Zayn was standing in front of Liam, giving him a soft smile. 

“Can I bum off a lighter, Li?” he asked. Liam’s voice was stuck in his throat, he couldn’t really respond. If only Zayn knew what he was thinking just moments before he joined him outside…

Without saying anything Liam got his own lighter out of his pocket and hold it closer to Zayn to light up his cigarette. Zayn only looked up at him, cigarette already in his lips. Liam looked away quickly, he really couldn’t handle how beautiful Zayn was tonight. Actually not only tonight, always.

“You good?” Zayn asked when Liam moved back to where he was standing before and lighted up another cigarette for himself. He was still jittery. He came outside to calm down but Zayn joining him had an opposite effect on him.

Liam only nodded at Zayn and looked at him from the side. Even his profile looked amazing when Zayn was leaning against the wall looking straight ahead. His hair looked different than yesterday, he opted for an impressive quiff. Even though Liam loved how soft Zayn looked with his hair down, he had to admit how hot Zayn looked with a carefully styled quiff. 

He inhaled his cigarette again and shifted a bit closer to his best mate. Zayn looked at him questioningly. God, he was beautiful. Why Liam was so attracted to him right now? Why smoking have to be so hot? 

Zayn carefully breathed out the smoke, holding Liam’s gaze. Liam felt hypnotized, he couldn’t stop looking at Zayn’s lips wrapped around the cigarette. He took the last breath of his own smoke before putting it out on the pavement. He looked up at Zayn again letting his emotions take the best of him. The only thing in his head right now was the reminder of how good the kiss they’ve shared before felt. Without thinking about what he’s doing he crowded Zayn against the wall still looking into his eyes. Zayn looked surprised but didn’t say anything. Liam finally leaned closer to him, their faces so close now. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Zayn’s hand on the small of his back and he opened his eyes looking at him. He was really going to do this, huh? 

Just like a few weeks ago with Phebe in the room, Liam leaned even closer to the boy and finally let their lips touch. He kissed him slow with a shaky breath. He wasn’t 100% sure what he was doing and why. Zayn didn’t push him away though, he kissed him back holding him close. Only when their tongues touched for the first time that night, did Liam realize how much he missed this, how much he craved this. The sweet taste of Zayn mixed with beer and cigarettes got him addicted, he needed it more and more. Once again he pushed away the thoughts of what it really meant, why he would really want to kiss his best mate. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Nothing else mattered. 

He didn’t know for how long they were kissing. The only thing that mattered was that Zayn didn’t push him away and seemed to want it almost as much as Liam. The sound of car doors shutting in the background finally startled Liam. He moved away from Zayn slightly. He wasn’t brave enough to look Zayn in the eyes right now, he didn’t want to see the questions in Zayn’s eyes for which he hasn’t had the answers yet. He stepped aside and leaned on the wall next to Zayn, their arms touching. He exhaled a shaky breath. Has he really just done that? Has he just ruined their friendship?

Zayn cleared his throat next to him. He put out the now burned out cigarette on the ground. He looked at Liam who tried not to look at him, stubbornly looking ahead. Zayn’s hand found Liam’s a minute later, he squeezed it hard. Liam squeezed it back finally looking at his best mate. Zayn smiled softly at the brunet. Liam smiled back looking a bit terrified. They shared a long quiet moment with their hands intertwined before coming back into the bar. 

***  
They have never really talked about it later on. Liam couldn’t say they’re back to ignoring each other because they were not, but there was definitely some distance between them. Liam was almost sure it was his fault. After all he was the one who kissed Zayn. He ruined everything, didn’t he? 

He was overthinking the kiss for the past few days, totally forgetting about his own girlfriend. He felt even worse now. Not only did he ruin his own friendship but he’s also a cheater now? That’s it, he needs to forget about it ever happening and try to behave normal again. 

Louis tried to talk to him about Zayn the other day at work, but Liam didn’t really wanted to talk about it. He was too scared of his own feelings at the moment. He still couldn’t figure out why he kissed Zayn on Friday. He wasn’t even drunk, this didn’t make any sense. But somehow Zayn still appeared in his mind every day. But not how he would normally do, now all Liam could think about was kissing Zayn again. 

***  
“Something has definitely happened, you two act so weird” said Harry. He came over to Zayn’s flat earlier that day. Harry insisted he had some leftover chocolate chip cookies from the bakery and he knew how much Zayn loved them. Zayn didn’t realize inviting Harry in meant an interrogation about him and Liam. He wouldn’t let him in if he knew, that’s for sure.

“Drop it Harry. We’re good” Zayn tried to deny it, eating a second cookie. He shifted slightly on the couch next to Harry, trying not to look at him. 

“Is it about the kiss?” Harry asked after a moment. Zayn paled momentarily. Harry knew about the kiss?

“What kiss?” he asked, trying not to look as panicked as he felt right now. 

“From Phoebe’s movie?” Harry explained. Zayn sighed relieved. _That_ kiss.

“No” he said. And it was partly true. 

“Well, you started to act weird after it happened. So I think it’s linked” he said. “You can talk to me, you know?” he looked at him expectantly.  
“Yeah” Zayn sighed, feeling himself getting nervous. 

“So?” Harry pushed. It looked like he wouldn’t leave until he resolved what is happening between Zayn and Liam.

“It just…” started Zayn. “… got a bit weird afterwards. That’s all.”

“Why? You’re mates. And you’ve done this before” Harry joked.

“We were 14, Harry. It hardly counts” Zayn said defensively. 

“So was it _that_ good then?” Harry grinned teasingly.

“Shut up” mumbled Zayn, looking at his lap. 

“It was then!” he exclaimed. “Oh my God! It really was! You guys liked it!” he smiled widely. 

Zayn didn’t say anything. Was it the time to really acknowledge his own feelings? He always thought Liam was attractive, he has never had such strong feelings towards him though.

“So what then? Didn’t you talked it out in the bakery the other day?” continued Harry.

“We kinda did.” Answered Zayn.” Until Liam kissed me again on Friday”.

“No way!” Harry seemed so excited now. “You bastards! That’s what you call ‘going for a smoke’ these days, huh?” Harry winked at him.

“It wasn’t like that, it just happened” Zayn looked at his lap again. He didn’t feel so good talking about it, but somehow he felt lighter not having to keep it all to himself, so he continued “He was the one to kiss me though. And it doesn’t make sense, he’s straight”. 

“And you aren’t?” asked Harry. He has never seen Zayn with a boyfriend but he never really asked if he’s not only into girls.

“I don’t think I am anymore, Haz. And it’s kinda scary” he whispered.

“Hey..” Harry put an arm around him. “It’s gonna be okay. You’ll see. It’s okay if you feel about him this way”.

Zayn sighed again. He didn’t feel as nervous anymore. He felt better with his own emotions out in the open. It was scary as hell but he felt better knowing Harry is there to help him out. 

But did he really just kinda admitted he’s attracted to Liam? 

***  
The following week Liam and Zayn were back to ignoring each other. Liam couldn’t get himself to talk to Zayn about that happened on Friday. He wasn’t sure what has happened himself. He still couldn’t understand his own feelings when it came to Zayn. It was so simple before Phoebe’s movie. He knew Zayn was his best mate with whom he had lots of good fun, and that was it. Now? He’s not so sure what to even think.

When it came Friday Liam couldn’t make himself go to the bar. He was afraid he would do something stupid again. And he wasn’t ready to see Zayn yet, even though he missed him terribly. 

The lads didn’t ask why he wouldn’t join them this time, they were noticing more and more now and decided to let it go for a moment. Harry knows Zayn’s version of the story and he didn’t blame Zayn for not coming to the bar on Friday as well. The night finished early this time, it wasn’t as fun with two of their mates missing. 

Liam sat down on the couch in his flat and sighed. Why was he still thinking about Zayn so much? He tried to put on some Netflix show which had good ratings and focus on that. It didn’t work though, he momentarily thought of how much Zayn would like it. He huffed frustrated. Why was his mind always coming back to Zayn? He tied to relax a bit and decided a beer would be a good idea for that. It wasn’t though because the taste only reminded him of being at the bar last Friday and kissing Zayn in front of it so recklessly. 

He checked his phone for anything from Zayn, but of course there wasn’t. Only a few snapchats from Harry of the boys trying to have fun at the bar. He sighed again and looked at the paused Netflix episode on his laptop. Zayn would really like the show. 

He sat like that for a while, finishing his beer and trying to forget about Zayn, but he couldn’t. He decided he had to see him. He’ll be good this time and won’t try to kiss his best mate. He just wanted him back so badly. He didn’t care for changing clothes form his sweats and a hoodie and ordered himself a cab.  
Twenty minutes later he stood in front of Zayn’s apartment building, suddenly nervous if he really should do this. But he couldn’t stand the silence from Zayn anymore. He missed him. 

After a moment he found Zayn’s apartment number by the front door of the building and pressed the button. A while passed before he heard Zayn voice:

“Yeah?” Liam’s really missed his voice, he didn’t even realize that. And it was what? A week since they started ignoring each other again?

“Umm…” he cleared his throat. “It’s me. Liam” he said finally. Zayn stayed quiet on the other side of the line. 

“Zayn?” he asked. “Can I come in?”

Zayn didn’t respond, just buzzed him in. Liam released a relieved breath and came up the stairs to the second floor. He didn’t have to ring a bell, the door was already cracked open for him. He entered Zayn’s apartment, loving the way it smelled of Zayn. He closed the door behind himself and looked at the apartment. He hasn’t been there for a long while and he really loved how artistic Zayn’s place was. He always felt good here. 

He didn’t see Zayn right away, only when he entered the living room, he saw the boy sitting on the couch, looking a bit nervous. Liam didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure he should. Zayn sensed Liam’s presence after a while and looked up at him. It all came rushing back then. Last Friday. Being so close to Zayn, tasting his lips again. The warm feeling he felt right after the kiss when Zayn intertwined their hands tightly. He released a shaky breath and offered his friend a smile. Zayn smiled back after a while and damn, wasn’t this sight the most beautiful?

Liam unsurely came closer to the couch and cleared his throat. He wanted to say something but he didn’t really know what. Zayn was still looking at him when he got up from the couch and came closer. It took so much control no to kiss Zayn again right there and then. Liam only looked at him questioningly. Zayn shrugged and wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam leaned into the hug, feeling calmer with every touch of his best friend. 

“God, I missed you” he said squeezing him tightly. Zayn seemed not to be so tense anymore as well. 

“I missed you too, babe” he smiled into Liam’s shoulder. The pet name Zayn used on him sometimes shouldn’t make his heart flutter like that. Liam ignored it, smiling at how good Zayn’s hair smelled. He had it down again which Liam has learned to adore. 

The atmosphere between them didn’t seem to be as awkward and tense as it was when Liam entered Zayn’s place, when they parted and looked at each other. They smiled again, happy to be in each other presence. 

“Umm, sorry I didn’t let you know before coming over.” Liam looked abashed. “I just really wanted to see you”.

“It’s okay” assured him Zayn. “You are always coming over whenever you want. You know I don’t mind”

Right, this is stupid. He has never done that before, why did he felt like he should have today? 

“Yeah, right” he said blushing slightly. 

“Come on then” rushed him Zayn. “Wanna watch something?” he pointed at the tv in the centre of the nearest wall. Liam agreed, feeling the nerves leaving his body. He felt like he had got his best friend back.

They were okay.

***  
Liam felt much better sitting next to Zayn and watching The Dark Knight they both loved so much. It didn’t matter they’ve watched it a million times before, it has still brought some excitement and comfort. They didn’t talk much through it, they didn’t feel the need to. The atmosphere felt great and Liam was so happy he decided to pay Zayn a visit after all. 

Halfway through the movie they were sitting closely cuddled like they always did while watching something together. Liam felt happy that they could still do this and not feel awkward. Liam’s body seemed to crave Zayn’s touch after all. He squeezed Zayn’s arm lightly when the boy put his head on Liam’s shoulder. Liam smiled widely, this felt really good. And he missed Zayn so much, missed being this close as friends. His mind has still wandered off to different things they could be doing when being so close but Liam tried not to think about it. He was doing so good tonight, he hasn’t kissed Zayn yet after all.

When the movie was almost ending Zayn shifted next to Liam abruptly raising his head from Liam’s shoulder. Liam looked to his side to see Zayn looking at him already. He wanted to ask what’s going on but suddenly the air between them changed. Liam felt hypnotized by his best mate’s gaze once again. He breathed in and stopped paying attention to the movie completely. He knew the ending anyways. 

Zayn smiled at him softly bringing his hand to Liam’s cheek. Liam closed his eyes giving in to the feeling. When he opened them again, Zayn’s face was much closer to his than before. Liam was still holding Zayn close from when they were watching the movie cuddled up. Their foreheads touched a second later. Liam felt Zayn’s breath on his own lips and his own heart racing rapidly in anticipation. Zayn’s lips finally touched his, lightly at first. Liam suddenly felt like he could breathe properly again. He shifted closer to Zayn putting even more pressure on their enjoined lips. He had known he craved this feeling even before he came to see Zayn that night. He tried to stay away, not give in to his own desires because he felt that was the only way to keep his best friend close. Maybe he was wrong after all? Zayn seemed to want this as much as Liam right now. Zayn kissed him deeply at what Liam made a small noise on the back of his throat. Damn, this felt amazing. He wanted to keep kissing Zayn for as long as the lad would let him. Zayn didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon though. He kept on kissing Liam, putting all his emotions into the kiss. Liam was surprised at first but then he gave in into the feeling. He really needed this and he didn’t want to overthink anything right now. The only thing that mattered was Zayn’s lips on his own. 

They’ve pulled apart after a while, still staying close. They breathed in each other’s air not wanting the moment to end. Zayn’s hand, which was previously at Liam’s cheek, now settled on his arm. Liam was still holding Zayn close. They looked each other in the eyes intensely. After a moment Zayn finally pulled away from Liam, putting a space between them. He looked at his own lap. 

“Sorry” he whispered, not looking up at his best mate. Liam wasn’t sure for what was Zayn apologizing, but before he could ask anything, Zayn left the room suddenly. 

He came back a few minutes later and sit down next to Liam again. Liam smiled at him questioningly. Zayn just shrugged looking at his own lap blushing.  
“Wanna stay the night?” Zayn asked quietly. “It’s pretty late already”. 

Liam looked at the clock hinging on the opposite wall. Right, it was almost midnight. Should he stay though? After all that’s happened tonight?

“Okay” he whispered back. Why saying yes to sleeping over at Zayn’s was so easy for him? He looked at the boy next to him and smiled softly. The kiss definitely wasn’t something they should have done if they wanted to keep being friends but somehow it didn’t feel like a mistake at this moment. 

When Liam laid down next to Zayn in his bed later that night, he was still feeling some tension between them. Zayn didn’t offer him to sleep on the couch, none of them even thought of it to be honest. Liam always slept with Zayn if he stayed over, why change that? They stayed apart for a long while, both of them looking at the ceiling, overthinking what happened earlier that night. Zayn finally moved closer to Liam. He laid on his side putting his hand on Liam’s chest unsurely and his head on Liam’s shoulder. Liam’s arm automatically wrapped around Zayn. Liam released a shaky breath. He tried to fall asleep, even though his mind was still racing. 

Moments before he fell asleep, his mind wondered why it was so easy for him to agree to stay the night in Zayn’s bed but not in his girlfriend’s. 

***  
A few days after his visit at Zayn’s he still couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. His mind kept coming back to the third kiss they’ve shared in the last couple of weeks. He tried to understand his own feelings, but also Zayn’s. It was the dark-haired boy who kissed him this time, it had to mean something, right? Was Zayn as bad as Liam when it came to thinking about each other in a not so friends-like way? Liam was hesitant about this though, he didn’t want to make any assumptions after the last kiss. He might have been feeling these really intense feelings towards Zayn recently, but it didn’t mean it’s the same with Zayn. Hell, Liam still didn’t exactly know what was happening with him and how is their friendship after all that’s happened. 

The following week Liam broke up with Jen. He couldn’t do this to her anymore. They didn’t see each other as much and even when they did, Liam wasn’t entirely present. He thought about Zayn too much, even sitting close to his now ex-girlfriend. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than he already has. She didn’t know he kissed his best mate multiple times when being in a relationship with her and lying to her again and again wasn’t good for any of them. She was surprisingly calm about the breakup as if she was suspecting something. He didn’t ask about it directly but when she was leaving Liam’s flat the night of the breakup, she only wished him to accept himself and be happy. Liam wasn’t sure what that meant then but after a few days, he’s got it figured out. She meant his feelings towards Zayn which weren’t as innocent as they should be if they were only mates. He didn’t know how she’s figured it all out, especially when Liam hasn’t had it figured out yet then. 

He didn’t tell the lads about the break up for a few first days right after. He was trying to figure himself out and didn’t need the boys taking pity on him. He only told them in a group chat two days later when he processed everything that’s happened. He was sad about the breakup, that’s true. Of course he would be sad, he was with Jen for almost a year. They’ve shared many good memories together and he was glad he had met her. But he wasn’t exactly heartbroken either. There were some new feelings in his chest every time he thought about Zayn and he tried to understand them now.

It all downed at him on a Thursday afternoon. He finally realized he was in love with Zayn. Of course he has always loved him. He has never thought he could love him as someone more than a brother though. But it happened. The kiss on the set of Phoebe’s movie brought some unknown feelings and only now he has fully understood them. He wasn’t as panicked and shocked as he thought he should have been when figuring out something as big as this. He was weirdly calm, just like his mind and body have accepted his feelings towards Zayn a while ago, Liam just didn’t keep up with them. 

Harry called him on Friday and asked him if he wanted to come over later tonight. The lads seemed to cancel their nights out in the bar after Zayn and Liam’s weird situation and Liam’s bad mood about the breakup. They wanted to spend time together though, hence Harry’s invitation to homemade dinner. Liam wasn’t sure he wanted to come. He was afraid of seeing Zayn and doing something stupid now that he actually admitted his own feelings towards the boy. But later that night he decided he missed his boys and actually wanted to see them. He would be late for dinner, that’s for sure, but that didn’t matter right now. 

***  
They were in the middle of dinner when a doorbell rang and Liam came into the apartment. They could hear Louis blaming Liam for being late but sounding excited nevertheless. Zayn looked at Harry in panic. He wasn’t supposed to be there, that’s what Harry has said over the phone earlier today. Zayn wasn’t sure he could be having a ‘normal’ dinner night with Liam next to him after their kiss a week ago. The kiss unlocked something even deeper in him and he craved Liam more than ever. But Liam just broke up with his girlfriend a few days ago and definitely hasn’t told anyone he changed his sexuality and wants to be with Zayn. Who is Zayn even kidding? That would never happen.

He stood up from the table abruptly and left the room, rushing into the kitchen. He was really panicking right now. 

“Zayn?” Harry came into the kitchen right after him. “You okay?”

Zayn nodded unsurely. 

“I’m so sorry, he said he wouldn’t come” Harry tried to explain. It was hard to organize dinner with the whole pack of them when Liam and Zayn were still in a weird limbo, especially now after Liam’s break up. Zayn decided he would feel much better not seeing Liam tonight. He was still trying to suppress his own feelings so he could be Liam’s best friend again. Not a best friend with romantic feelings. So he was shocked when he saw Liam enter the door of Louis and Harry’s flat an hour late. 

“It’s okay, Harry” he said. “I need to learn how to be around him again. I can’t ignore him forever”. 

Harry nodded at him.

“But I don’t know how to do that. How can I get my heart to be not in love with Liam? I’ve tried to-“ he stopped talking when he noticed Harry was looking right behind him with panic.

“Zayn…” Harry started and pointed behind his back. 

Zayn turned around to see Liam standing in the kitchen’s door shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Leeyum” Zayn sighed coming a bit closer to his best mate. “I can explain”. Liam looked at him then, still in shock. 

“What?” he whispered. “You’re in love with me?”

Harry cleared his throat and quietly left the kitchen, leaving the two to talk. 

“I’m sorry” was the only thing Zayn could say right now. He didn’t know how he could explain this. 

“For how long did you know?” he asked coming closer to Zayn.

“It doesn’t matter, Li. But I promise this won’t change anything between us. I can get over it and be your best friend again. I just need some time” he said looking down. He didn’t want to see Liam angry or disgusted with Zayn’s feelings towards him. Liam wasn’t supposed to get to know about them at all. 

Liam only sighed next to him and put his hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Zayn” he said, but Zayn still couldn’t look him in the eyes. He felt horrible right now. Damn Harry and his dinner idea.

“Zayn” Liam said softly again, putting his hand under Zayn’s chin and lifting it up so they were looking at each other finally. 

“It was the kiss for Phoebe’s movie, huh?” he smiled at him widely.

Zayn nodded sadly. He didn’t know why Liam was smiling right now. He has just ruined their friendship, Liam shouldn’t be happy about it. 

“Well..” Liam started. “I didn’t realize until yesterday but it was the moment I fell for you too.”

Zayn only snorted meeting Liam’s gaze. 

“Stop making fun of me, Liam”.

“I’m not” he shake his head. “I’m telling the truth. The kiss made me fall in love with you. And then the other kisses as well”.

“But..” Zayn started. “But you’re.. straight! You had a girlfriend a few days ago!” he argued.

“Yeah and that’s why we broke up” he said. “I realized some things…”

“I’m…” Zayn seemed to be lost at words. 

“Are you serious?” he asked finally, looking up at Liam. He didn’t even realize they were standing this close.

“Yes, I’m serious, Zayn” he smiled widely, his hand still under Zayn’s chin. Zayn shake his head in disbelief.

“I can’t be-“ Zayn words died in his throat when suddenly he felt Liam’s lips pressing into his own. Just like the other kisses they’ve shared, this one made Zayn feel a bit lightheaded. He craved the taste of Liam’s lips ever since Liam has left his flat after he slept at Zayn’s place. Weirdly so he felt like he needed a goodbye kiss then. It didn’t happen though. But now that he was able to taste Liam’s lips again, he felt ridiculously happy. The fact that they were kissing because they both wanted to and had feelings for each other was taking Zayn’s breath away. He couldn’t believe it but Liam’s tongue meeting with his made everything so much better. He almost believed it. 

Liam put his hands on Zayn’s waist crowding him against the counter. Zayn’s hands found their way onto Liam’s hair. He moaned slightly when he felt Liam biting his lower lip. He deepened the kiss once again. He never wanted to stop kissing Liam. This was the best feeling in the world. Meeting Liam’s tongue again, Zayn thought how stupid they both have been recently. They had feelings for each other for a while now, they shouldn’t have been ignoring each other but talk it out. But none of them was brave enough to do that. Zayn stopped his thoughts focusing on Liam’s lips again. It was the only thing that mattered now.

When the kiss ended they were still holding onto each other hard. They were both smiling widely at each other. Zayn’s heart was beating so fast. He felt so warm and good all over. 

“Do you believe me now?” Liam asked him still smiling.

“I guess so” said Zayn. “I might need some more convincing though” he smiled at him cheekily.

“Oh yeah?” Liam raised his eyebrows at him. They both started to laugh then. It all felt so unreal. 

Zayn put a short kiss on Liam’s lips again and smiled. He felt so happy.

“I think I love you, Zayn” Liam whispered, their lips still close.

“I love you too, Leeyum” Zayn whispered back to him leaning in for another kiss. Liam smiled pressing his lips to Zayn’s again. He will never get tired of how good Zayn tasted. 

They couldn’t resume their make up session like they wanted to, thought. There was a sudden commotion in the living room followed by a loud voice.

“Oi, oi!” they heard Louis shouting. “Stop making out and come eat the dinner Harry’s made!”

They blushed laughing, still in each other arms. Zayn looked happily into Liam’s eyes once again.

They were okay. More than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
